Opposites Attract
by pixiepatronus22859
Summary: Hermione throws herself into her work at the ministry, due to the recent divorce from Ron. Suddenly a case appears, and she has a partner to work with...she doesn't work well with partners...especially ferrets.
1. Chapter 1: Unusual News

**Opposites attract**

**Chatpter 1: Unusual News**

"Hermione, please, I have something to tell you! Will you come by tonight for dinner?" Hermione was sitting at her desk, at the Ministry, talking to her best friend of many years, Ginny, on the phone. "I'm just so busy..and..well, will Ron be there?" She asked, deciding she might as well just ask, knowing Ginny knew the real reason she didn't want to come. "I told him already, so that's a no. He's off with that new girl, Diamond, I think that's her name, the 4th girlfriend this month. They're in Italy, or Russia, or something." Hermione sighed, relieved, but also stressed, "Italy and Russia are a big difference, hon. ...Okay, fine, what time?". With an excited voice, Ginny said "6:30, I'm making dinner now actually. I'll see you then! Love you!" and with that she hung up.

"Great" a finally cheerfull Hermione thought, some time with Harry and Ginny is just what she needed! After that git, Ron had left her for some easy girl, she threw herself into her work at the Ministry, trying to busy herself."And so far it's worked" she thought. Slamming down some files on her desk, she smoothed her hair back with her hand and just sat in her chair, thinking about how much she missed talking to her old friends, and wondered how they were doing, and what the news could possibly be.

Suddenly, she heard a distinct voice in the doorway. "Just what I need today" she thought sarcstically. "Granger? This dump is your office?", Draco Malfoy said. "Honestly, you could've knocked! What in bloody hell do you need, anyway?",a stressed Hermione said a bit too harshly for her liking. Taken aback, by Hermione's tone of voice, Draco said "Calm down, woman! The head of department wants to speak to you.". "Me? What could possibly be wrong now?". As if it were obvious, Draco said, "Why don't you go and see...". She glared at him as she got up. While walking out of her office, they bumped shoulders, and she was sure she felt something go into her pocket. "Don't check right now, Hermione, you'll let him win." she thought. Draco turned around one last time, "Granger?", "Yes Malfoy?", "Good luck", and with a satisfied look on his face, he left, leaving her utterly confused.

She walked down the hallway, trying to think of what just happened. "Did he really mean it? Doesn't he hate me? Why do I even care?" were just some of the stray thoughts plundering through her mind. It finally clicked that she forgot to check her coat pocket, to see if there really was something there. Right when she was about to put her hand in the pocket,but didn't dare pull it out, as she reached the head of departments door. She knocked on the decorative wooden door. "Come in" a deep voice said, so deep that it just added to her tension and stress level.

After a deep breath she opened the door, to find the head of her deapartment, Jason Bones, Amelia Bones (the former head of the departments,son), sitting at his desk, his eyes glued to the door as she walked in. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Please, take a seat. She sat on the other side of the desk. "Mr. Bones, if you please, I'd prefer you call me Miss. Granger, as I am no longer married to the Weasleys. "Ah yes, of course, my mistake. Anywho, I know you have been working very hard in your department." Mr. Bones said, very calmly. "Yes, I have thrown myself at my work recently. Was there a problem with one of my cases?" Hermione asked, rather worriedly. "No,definitley not, they're spectacular! That's why I'm asking for you to, take on a big case..." he said,knowing she could do anything she set her mind to. Hermione looked relieved "That's fine, I mean what's one more case, right?". "Well, this case is huge, so you need a partner." he said, waiting for her reply. "I work better alone, but I don't mind. Who, may I ask, is my partner?" Hermione asked curiously. "I believe you went to school with him. Draco Malfoy." he watched her reaction and said lastly "My assistant told me you might be a bit surprised. However, I am sure that you can make it work, you always do" he smiled one last time and pointed to the door. "I believe that your work today is over? See you tomorrow, Miss. Granger."


	2. Chapter 2: Suspense

**Chapter 2: Suspense**

With a shocked look on her face, Hermione exited the room, through the door she went in. Still in a bit of a shock she walked the hallway, back into her office. Hermione was gathering up her things, when her mobile rang again. "Hello?" she said, her voice sounding a bit dazed, as if it didn't belong to her. "Mione? What's wrong, honey?". It was her Mum. "Oh nothing Mum, just busy with work and such. I'm doing important work here, can I call you back later? Love you." she said, hoping her Mum would hang up, so she could get herself together. "Love you too honey." her Mum said and hung up. Hermione finally got her things, and checking the time, she apparated to the Potter's home.

"Mione! I missed you so much! It's so nice to see you!" Ginny rushed over and hugged her so tight, she couldn't breathe. "Gin, you're crushing me!" Hermione said through tight breaths. "Sorry, Mione! Won't you join us in the dinning room?". "Of course!" Hermione said, rubbing her stomach. If one thing was sure, it was that Ginny was just like her mother in the kitchen. She was the best cook Hermione had ever met! She walked throughout the house, and noticed just how much it looked like the burrow! The only thing it was missing was the Weasley clock!She walked into the dinning room, and gave a big hug to Harry. Then she looked at all the food with a big smile, she hadn't had a homecooked meal in ages! "Well, let's eat!" Harry said.

During the delicous meal, they talked about the new and old. How life was now, and their glory days at Hogwarts. "I wonder what Hogwarts is like nowadays?" Hermione asked. "Well, I suppose now they actually have an education, now that Harry is gone." she teased. They talked and talked, mostly nice subjects, but sometimes the occasional dark topic."So, what was the news you said you had, Gin?" Hermione said, feeling a bit tired now and ready to head home. "Well, let's just say that the THREE of us really enjoyed having you!" she exclaimed, her hand on her stomach. Hermione's mouth made an "O" shape, showing her surprise. "That is amazing! I am awaitng the newest Potter with the highest level of suspense!" she said. "Oh, come on Hermione, don't be so professional all the time!" she joked.

As Hermione apparated into her house, she started thinking about how little she had actually acheived in her life. Sure, she was a member of the golden trio, but by herself, did she have anything to be proud of? Other than her outstanding work record, she wasn't married anymore, she didn't have any kids, she couldn't even cook a stupid meal for her own Mum! Suddenly, she remembered the "thing" in her pocket. Hermione reached into her coat, and pulled out a folded sheet of copy paper. She unfolded it and found a letter. It read:

Dear Granger,

I know you felt the urge to check your pocket ALL DAY, and I also know that you didn't. I just wanted to inform you that first of all, this isn't a hoax or a hate letter, this is a real letter, not meant to be crude.

The idea of us working on a project together may not exactly thrill you, but we have to. I don't like it either, but we may as well make the best of it. What I'm trying to say is that, from now on, I'm not going to be rude to you, or make fun of the gryffindor princess (last time, I swear).

On that note, I look forward to clearing up this case as fast as possible, so we can get on with our normal routines. I would've owled this to you, but I figured this might have more **suspense**.

Sincerly,

Draco Malfoy

"Suspense! What an interesting word!" she spoke aloud, although there was no one to hear her in the tiny apartment. "I wonder what he meant by suspense?" she let her thought fly astray torwards an area in which she should never be thinking that way of a co-worker. She blushed, and went to bed, even more confused then when she didn't know what was in her pocket. In a mixed haze of confusion and sadness, Hermione cried herself to sleep, wondering what Draco Malfoy was doing at this very moment and wondering also why she cared in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Co-workers

A/N:Thanks so much for reading guys! This is my first fan-fic in the making, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but for me it builds up suspense, and it makes updates quicker! **disclamer: **I don't own any characters, places, spells, or props that seem familar, I wish I did, but I don't. Reviews show me how I'm doing and how I can improve, so please, if you have the time, do so :)

**Chapter 3: Just co-workers**

Hermione woke up that morning at 5:00, as ususal she got up, took a shower, got dressed in her work clothes. (A pencil skirt and short sleeved red shirt with ruffles down the side.) She took her letter into the kitchen with her. She read it over and over while she was making her morning coffee. "Suspense, suspense?!" Hermione read over the word at least a million times, thinking of how stressed she was because of his little "suspense" trick. She headed to work once again, but this time with Malfoy on her mind.

Once she "flushed" herself into the Ministry, she walked to the elevator. The entire time though, she felt as though someone was watching her. Hermione hear a subtle cough behind her and she pushed the button to the elevator. She very slowly and casually turned around. "Of course, the one person I don't want to see! she thought as she saw the light blonde hair across a face of whitness. "Morning, Granger" Draco said, with such ease, she was sure that he wasn't tounge tied. "WAIT. Tounge tied? Did I just admit I was tounge tied? What is wrong with me!?" she thought as she stepped in the elevator, followed by Draco. "Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy" she finally chocked out. "Mr. Malfoy, now, am I? I suppose that's a step up." he said with a smirk. She choose to be quiet for the rest of the elevator "ride". When they got out of the elevator onto the floor of the Department Of Law, Draco flashed a killer smile and said "I'll be by your office at 10 'o clock to start this case, MISS. Granger." . Hermione blushed and walked to her office.

She got to her office around 6 'o clock, and worked on some other cases until her mind was too pre-occupied thinking about a certain co-workers lips. She blushed again, and realized that until quite recently, she never blushed. Ron never made her blush, he was never really sweet, he didn't bring home flowers, he didn't plan romantic dates. Then of course, there was never those thoughts about Ron, the way she had thought about..."Hermione, snap out of it! He's made fun of you for years! He isn't some guy for you to date, no matter how cute he is, or how amazing that hair is, or how appealing his lips are, or...Stop, Hermione, get to work again!" she said to herself, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She really didn't realize how bad it was until she signed her name at the bottom of a paper, looked down and realized it read: "Hermione Malfoy". She just couldn't get a hold of herself! "You're acting like a teenage girl!" she said to herself, except she had said it aloud. Infact Hermione had said it right as Draco walked through her door.

"How so?" he said, a smile on his face and a folder in his hand. "Well, Ginny is having a baby and... um...yeah" she tried to come up with an excuse while caually pushing the paper with the signature away. "Why do you care, anyway?" she asked. Draco walked over to her desk, sitting in a chair on the other side "We're co-workers, and if it's about how handsome I am, I want to know." he slicked his hair back. She avoided eye contact until she finally realized he was joking. "Right!" Hermione tried her best to sound sarcastic. "Well, I have the folder, and it's a pretty tough case, which is probably why they put the two best workers on the case." Draco said, looking through the folder. "Malfoy, did you just call me one of the best?" Hermione asked. He sighed "Granger, I may not have been your friend at school, but that doesn't mean I never noticed your acheivements. Being a bookworm has gotten you far and respect is given where respect is due. Now, will you stop looking at me like I've commited murder in front of you. PLEASE". "When did you change so much? You used to be the boy that couldn't stand me!" she asked, immeadiantly wishing she hadn't said it with so much emotion. "I changed when you weren't looking. I don't care about your blood status anymore, I don't have anything to do with my father, or any deatheaters for that matter!" Draco said, praying that he'd believe her, for he was being more truthfull the he ever had been. Hermione looked surprised "Well, lets get to work then!" she said.

They had worked up until it was two hours after they were due to leave, Hermione hated working with him, he still had his know-all additude from school. He thought he knew everything, until Hermione showed him he was wrong, with which he would reply by blushing a bit and releasing a whispered "whatever". However, she did love being around him, it was strange how much he had changed with how he treated her. Draco was nice, thoughtful, but also very stressfull. She chuckled when he got extremely stressed and he said "What the hell, Granger?! What's so funny now?". She just looked at him and said "You get so angry at the smallest of things...It's just you can be so calm and then, well you know. It's cute.". "Granger? Did you just call me cute?". "Calm down Malfoy, it's only a saying.".

At 9:00 p.m., they finally stopped working. "Well since tomorrow is Saturday, would you like to meet me at the Three Broomsticks around say noon to discuss this further?" Draco said offical-like. "Did you just ask me on date, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Well, is suppose you could call it that.". "I can go, but only to talk about the case, after all Mr. Malfoy, we're just co-workers." she said. "Right, Yeah, just co-workers." Draco said, dissapointed. "See you at the Three Broomsticks then!" Hermione said cheerfully!


	4. Chapter 4: It's official

A/N My apoligies for the slower updates recently, my internet sucks :( Like I've mentioned I don't own anything you recongnize, nor will I ever. Reviews, nice, critical, or suggestions, I apprecitate them all. I will take all suggestions into account. So please, review :)

**Chapter 4: It's official**

Hermione got to her apartment late that night. She got in bed as soon as she got home, but she did anything except sleet. Her body may have been exahusted, but apparently her brain just didn't get the memo. Her thought kept drifting to her "date" at noon that day. "Relax your mind" she kept trying to tell herself, it was no use thought. She just couldn't help thinking about that git, Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't get off her mind! She knew perfectly well that someone of his ranking would never be into her, but she just couldn't help fantasizing about the way he looked at her. "Just Co-workers, nice job Hermione" she thought, why didn't she tell him how much she liked him! Woah! "Wait a minute, Do I like him?...let's thing about this logically" she said aloud. "He made fun of me for years, made me cry, he was the only one that could make me cry. He's changed though...I can tell, he's different, he cares." she couldn't make up her mind. All she knew was that she was going to decide her feeling before the "date" and plan out how to act.

After many hours of conflicting thoughts, it was officially 10:00 in the morning, and she hadn't slept at all. "I'll play it cool for now, and see how it goes." she thought, as she pulled out a fall dress, about to her ankles. She figured it was a day dress, so it was good for business and...whatever else was going on between them.

Her mobile started ringing. "Hello?" she said. "Mione, are you free for lunch today, just you and me?" Ginny asked. "Actually I have a...business lunch today." Hermione decided not to tell Ginny just yet, knowing she would make a big deal of it. "What about dinner then? We can go to that resturant outside your apartment." Ginny seemed desperate. "Seeing as how you'll never give up, dinner is fine meet me there around 5:30. See ya there, love ya." Hermione clicked off the phone, not waiting for an answer from her best friend.

After getting all ready, it was about time for her to leave. Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked to The Three Broomsticks. Everyone stared as she walked the streets. "Years after the Golden Trio defeats Voldemort, and there are still people covering our every move." she thought it extremely ridiculous. She finally got to the door of The Three Broomsticks, took a deep breath and stepped inside. Hermione's eyes (though still adjusting) swept the place, looking for Malfoy. She saw a flash of blonde, and knew it was him. Her eyes finally adjusted as she stepped torward the table. "Good afternoon" Draco said, pulling out her chair. She sat down, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Well, I've been researching this and-" she was inturrupted by a reporter. "Excuse me Miss. Granger, but is Mr. Malfoy here with you on business or pleasure?" her eyes sparkled behind her notepad. After not getting an answer she said "Is this a date?" Hermione looked over to Malfoy, waiting for him to explain. "Business...but I wouldn't go so far as to say this isn't a date, now will you please let us enjoy our meal and work on this case." Dracos said, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, looking at Hermione. The reporter jotted down stuff on her notepad, and went away. Right as she went a away, a waitress came up. "What would you like to drink today?" she asked as she glared at them. Hermione looked up at Draco "Can we go somewhere else? I don't feel comfortable here.". "I know just the place, come on." with that said,they got up and apparated to a little park. "Why did you think of this place?" Hermione asked. "This is a quiet place we can work, and then catch lunch afterwords?" he said, and asked at the same time. "Fine by me." Hermione said, but as she said it she felt a pair of hands grab her thigh. She realized Malfoy put his lips on hers and kissed her, a soft gentle, but desperate kiss. She joined in, then pulled away and chuckled "I don't believe this is what just co-workers do, Mr. Malfoy". "Then I guess we're a little more..." Draco replied and kissed her again.

They sat like that in the park for awhile, an occasional kiss, mostly forgetting the case they were on. After a while, they roamed around, they were in muggle London after all, so they went to a muggle pizza resturant. As they ordered and sat down together Hermione said "So, where does this leave us? We're obviously not just Co-workers anymore, and the Daily Prophet will probablly be blown up with news of our date.". "Well, wanna shock the world once more Granger? Imagine all the confused people when a member of the Golden Trio is dating a Malfoy? I have no problem with it whatsoever." he had a huge smirk. "Well then, it's settled, we are officially dating!" Hermione said excitedly. "I'm having dinner with Ginny today, so I'll tell her then." They sat and enjoyed their meal, without a care of what the wizarding world will have to say.


End file.
